


eleventh heaven

by indemnis



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: In the month of November, Yeojoo and Dior make time for spontaneity.





	eleventh heaven

**Author's Note:**

> me writing lesbian kihyuk for their birthday month? more likely than you'd think  
> for the cc anon who wanted a kihyuk fic for november, sorry if this isn't one of your prompts -- i was most interested in the genderbending prompt but i'd have to be possessed first before i write a hetero fic, so please accept this anyway  
> happy birthday soulmates kihyuk!!

The month of November is a month of giving. Of blessings. Of cold weather, warm fluffy coats and hot chocolate.

The month of November is also a month of spontaneity in the Lee-Yoo household.

Sex with Dior always comes easy, though their timetables can’t seem to agree. Yeojoo finds herself more often than not having to pull out her planner and sit down with her girlfriend to allocate a day in the week to be nasty.

Because even though Yeojoo is not one for organisation, she is one for order, and only with order can they attempt to make some room for love-making amidst their jam-packed work schedules.

November, however, is a yearly tradition celebrating each other’s existence, and how better should one celebrate than to be gifted with the presence of lips latched onto her collarbone as Yeojoo prepares dinner?

She allows herself to be swept away, cast under the spell of Dior Lee, her sparkling eyes and her wide, beautiful smile buying her a ticket on the train heading for eternal damnation.

God, if it meant falling in love with this woman even more every day, Yeojoo doesn’t mind. Doesn’t mind at all.

When Dior spreads her legs apart and sits on her ankles between them, she feels the heat coursing through her thighs.

Dinner is all but forgotten, though Yeojoo had made sure to turn off the stove and keep the knives away.

She peels off her blouse, her eyes burning with a desire so strong that Yeojoo feels her insides turn. Today it’s pure rawness, a neediness pumping in her veins, a craving, an admission to one’s carnal desires.

And Yeojoo gives herself up. Lets Dior unbuckle her bra, pull down the straps, and when her thin lips come around her pink nipple, she lets out a breathy sigh that shakes her through her core.

A lick, a taste, a tease, Dior presses her palms on Yeojoo’s shoulders, pinning her down as she continues to flick the tip of her tongue over her hardening peaks, long fingers trailing down to knead her right breast.

Fuck, Yeojoo thinks, her back arching as she whimpers pitifully, Dior’s thumb grazing over. She convulses as the sensation bites into her spine, her butt cheeks clenching. Dior smirks, and the curve of her lips is so pretty, so Yeojoo pulls her up and kisses her, messy, wet, a little gross, but there is the tinge of mint on her tongue and the coffee she’s had just before dinner.

Her girlfriend cups her breasts, whispers sweet nothings into her ear, the breeze of her words tickling her neck, and she giggles. Her thumb swipes over her nipple again, harder this time, and Yeojoo is burning between her thighs, wet, ready.

Dior calls her her ‘baby girl’, and Yeojoo moans lewdly into her girlfriend’s neck, feels her coarser palm trace across her stomach, around her hips, finally landing right above her panties.

She’s soaked; she can feel it. There is a dull ache, and when Dior puts her warm hand over, rubbing her gently over the fabric, she keens. Her hips leave the bed as she begs for more, friction, warmth, her.

And because this is raw, in the barest form of the word fucking, Dior pulls off her panties in one go, none of her usual licking on her inner thighs, none of her feather-like piano playing near her pussy.

She flings it off from her ankle and dives straight in, the tip of her tongue pressed against Yeojoo’s clit, and Yeojoo gasps, grabs harshly at her girlfriend’s long hair and curses so much her parents would be ashamed.

She tugs, and Dior seems to find gratification in the sharp pain on her scalp. She pulls away and uses her thumb to rub circles over her clit, and then over the pink, fat lips, looks as the folds are freely manipulated under her touch. Yeojoo almost screams.

She loves it, God, she fucking loves it, loves when Dior slips two of her fingers in without a single hitch, pumping her so relentlessly like her life depended on it, and Yeojoo squirming, thrashing, tears welling in her eyes.

Fuck. Fuck!

Her hips are rocking to the beat of Dior’s enchanting fingers, and she reaches out to grab at her wrist, holding onto them for dear life, and keeping them in place as she rolls her hips, thrusts upwards, eager — no, desperate — for more.

Dior’s head dips once more, keeping her fingers moving in and out of her as she licks Yeojoo’s clit, swirling, making circular motions, and Yeojoo trembles, lets Dior whisper her dirtiest words between her thighs, lets her suck on her clit as her fingers continue to fuck her.

Yeojoo starts crying, tears rolling down the sides of her face, but she never wants her to stop, wants it to last for as long as possible. Her hole clenches strongly around Dior’s fingers, pulling her in, like she had extended an invitation for a long, long stay.

And then it comes, the quiver, the buzzing in her lower back, the twisting at the bottom of her stomach. Yeojoo knows it’s close, so painfully and deliciously close, so she buries her fingers in Dior’s brown locks, balling her hands up into fists as she forces her in place.

There’s no forcing required, because Dior knows every twitch of her muscles that indicate what’s coming, and she is not playing games today.

She’s so wet, Dior thinks, the knowledge that she’s managed to rile Yeojoo up so much and that this wet, soaking pussy was all thanks to her makes pride well up in her chest. Fuck, she’s so beautiful, with her eyes all teary and her cheeks all red, a flower that has blossomed so spectacularly just waiting for Dior to pluck.

So she does, slurps her way between her legs, makes the most obscene sounds, tastes her wetness on and under her tongue, and when she begins to clench even tighter, Dior knows it’s coming.

Yeojoo grabs onto her hair, her voice escalating in pitch as she makes the climb, and she heaves and heaves, and her voice becomes thin, almost like air, a whiny nasal sound from her throat leaving her lips as she throws her head back, and she comes.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!

Ungracefully, with all the aggression Dior’s built up in her, she comes, her fingers still in her girlfriend’s hair, her thighs shaking and she writhes uncontrollably on their bed, her limbs in all places at once. Her toes curl up in sheer pleasure, like a toy all wound up and released, every part of Yeojoo quakes, muscles, flesh and all, eyes rolling to the back of her skull.

Fuck, she says again, and Dior lets her come down as peacefully as she can, the throbbing between her own thighs growing more intense by every ticking second.

When Yeojoo opens her eyes again blearily, she doesn’t give her a split second to catch her breath before capturing her lips in a fierce growl, and Yeojoo mewls as she kisses her again.

They each come three times that night, Yeojoo apparently hungry for more just as Dior was distracted from her own high after Yeojoo had eaten her out perfectly, almost like the textbook-model for eating pussy.

She doesn’t mind that her thighs are aching and she'll be sore tomorrow. November is a month of spontaneity, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was bad smut and like. plot? who? but i'm tryna ease myself back into writing smut and lesbian smut is. beautiful. the ending is too abrupt? correct. i have limited vocabulary, let me live.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> twt: @jookination  
> ps have you wondered whats my thing with numbers in my fics (unlucky seven, sixth time's the charm, eleventh heaven)... pls tell me what's happening idek myself  
> pps there is a kihyungwon bingo going on, anyone who is interested please sign up by going to @kihyungwonbingo on twt for more info!


End file.
